The Princess and the Pauper
by Bookluver193
Summary: Marlee is a princess who wants freedom. She is being forced to marry King Maxon of Illea for political reasons, but the only person she truly wants to marry is her tutor, Carter. America is an indentured servant with a passion for singing, but she must pay off her debt to Madame Celeste, whom's dress shop she works at. What happens when these two girls' lives intertwine?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here is the new and improved chapter one of this story! I hope you all like it as much as I do!**

* * *

 **Marlee**

"Your Highness, you have a very busy schedule today. First there is your science lesson, your math lesson, and your geography lesson. Then we must leave for your speech at the historical society and the tea party, then from there we must rush- and I mean rush- back to castle for your royal fitting, and-" my adviser tells me as I walk up the grand staircase.

"Thank you, Silvia," I says to her.

"But- Of course, your highness." Silvia then hurries off to fulfill some other duties. As I make my way to my lessons I sigh. I secretly wish for some freedom sometimes. While most girls my age were worrying about their schoolwork or were going out with their friends to do who-knows-what, I was stuck in the palace worrying about trade agreements and writing speeches. I didn't have friends to go out with or free time to spare. Of course, I wouldn't trade being a princess for anything in the world, but I am tired of constantly having things to do and places to be.

It also seemed as if my life wasn't really mine after all. I was always having decisions made for me. Even the big decisions like marriage and children weren't mine to make. I'd always thought that those were the most important ones that you got to make when it was time. Who I married and if and when I had children was already decided. I was being forced to marry king Maxon of Illéa because our country had recently gone bankrupt. He would take me as his queen and I would bear his children, all so that my country could survive. I don't even get to rule the country that I was raised thinking I would be queen of. That job would be taken over by my younger sister.

The only person I truly wanted to marry was my tutor, Carter. I had known him for four years versus the none that I had known King Maxon. I loved him and he loved me. For so long I had dreamed of marrying him when we were of age. Sadly though, that was when Odosite wasn't in serious debt. Before the mines became empty. Before my mother sought a solution, King Maxon. Most saw Carter as nothing special, but to me he was a diamond in the rough. To be more precise, _my_ diamond in the rough. I had never actually spoken to my mother about how fond I was of him but before I had the chance, my fate was sealed.

I am broken from my thoughts when a maid comes up to me right before I am about to enter my room.

"Your highness," she says handing me an intricately wrapped box, "another engagement gift."

"Oh! Thank-you," I say before opening my door to my room and shutting it fast. I immediately feel sorry for slamming the door in the maids face but when I open the door again to apologize she is already gone. I set the box down with all the other gifts in the corner and flop down onto my bed.

"Hard morning?" a voice says.

"Oh!" I say clutching my chest. I turn around to find Carter sitting in a chair, smiling. "You scared me. I didn't even notice you." I get up and walk over to him.

"I-" he tries saying before I cut him off by planting a kiss on his lips. I crawl into his lap and run my fingers through his hair. He returns my affection and kisses me passionately. After what seems like minutes of kissing, Carter pulls away and looks into my eyes. There is so much love in them. He adores me with every bone in his body, but he is afraid to give me all of it. I don't want him to be scared though. What we have been doing isn't wrong. At least, it wasn't until I found out about my mother's agreement. I had tried so hard to break it off with Carter, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I loved him too much.

"Marlee, you know that we shouldn't be doing this. You are engaged to King Maxon," Carter quietly says, looking down at the floor. I lift up his chin so that he is looking right at me. Then, I slowly get off of his lap and stand up. I grab his hand and walk him over to my bed where I sit down of the edge with him.

"Carter, I tried to break what we had off when I found out, But you know what? I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't stand the thought of being without you. I can not marry a man I do not even know. I have so many fears. I worry that the king will try to...take advantage of me...or possible hurt me. I worry that I am not doing what's right for the people. I think it might kill me to live without you."

"But, Marlee, there is no need to be afraid. You will meet King Maxon once before the wedding. If I get a bad vibe from him, I wouldn't let him put a finger on you. I would be sure to alert your mother, no matter what the consequences. And in time, you will learn to live without me. I hate every thought of you being in another man's arms and having another man's children, but I always knew our different roles in this world would lead us on separate paths. He's a king, I'm a tutor, a commoner. I have nothing to offer this country."

"Carter! How could you say that? I don't care what you have to offer the country! What about what you have to offer me? If we were married, you would be a prince! And how do you expect me to forget you? Four years. Four years worth of love. Even if I come to like Maxon, it will never be the same as what me and you have! Years, versus one day." I say sternly.

"Marlee, I think I am going to go. No need for lessons today. Just read over the last section we talked about," he says blankly before getting up and walking to the door.

"Carter, wait!" I yell, but it's too late. When I run over to the door, he is already gone. Finally, I can't hold the tears back any longer. I slam my door behind me and collapse in a heap on the floor, sobbing.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~Bookluver193**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry, the next two chapters are gonna be a little short, but I promise that will change once I get deeper into the story! Please enjoy the new-and-improved chapter two!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **America**

"America! You aren't done with that dress yet?" Madame Celeste yells coming into the workroom. I then immediately stop my singing and look at her.

 _Oh boy..._ I think.

"Uh-no..." I say hanging my head low.

"What do you think I'm running here? A cabaret?"

"I would've said a debtors prison..." I say under my breath

"Keep laughing, you'll be working for me for another thirty seven years!" she says with an evil grin on her face. I usually try so hard to hold back my temper with her, but I've had enough. I was tired of working for this woman.

"But I've already paid off more than half!"

"But there's an interest isn't there? Your parents should've thought about that before they borrowed so much," she says with a sneer.

"They did it to feed me!" I yell.

"Their mistake," she says before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Ah! I hate that women!" I yell. I let out a defeated sigh and drop the dress that I'm working on and the needle onto the floor. I get up and walk over to the window to look out at the evening sky. The sun is setting and people are picking up at the market for the day. I turn back to the room and notice my sister, May, bent over and working on a dress in the corner of the room.

"Ames, it's not going to do you any good," she says to me.

"I know, May. I'm sorry, it's just-I wish I had some freedom."

"I know, Ames, but it's better than nothing." I don't reply, because I know she's right. It was better than living on the streets. To say the least, I had a bed and food. I look back to May and give the slightest smile to her. May always tried to make the best of our situation. I then walk back over to the table and pick up the wedding gown and needle off of the floor. I continue where I left off, sewing very intricate designs on the bodice of the dress.

While I am working I can't help but wonder what life would have been like if Mom and Dad hadn't died a couple years ago. If I was just a little older when they passed I could have lived on my own like my other sister, Kenna. She had a job at the time and could afford to buy a small house, or more like _room._ But not long after that she married a wealthy man and had recently had given birth to her first child.

Even though I thought my lifestyle was poor, I had it better than my little brother, Gerad. He wasn't old enough to do anything so he was sent to the orphanage. Of course it broke my heart to let him go, but I couldn't do anything to prevent it. The few times I get some to go into the village I usually go to visit him. Gerad says he is doing well, but he is so young and I always know he is just trying to look strong in front of me.

"America?" May says, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I reply.

"I overheard Madame Celeste telling someone that she was going to be gone all afternoon tomorrow. We could slip out. Maybe go visit Gerad."

"That sounds good, May," I say, giving her a small smile. Not only would I go visit Gerad tomorrow, but I planned on singing in the town square to try and earn some money of my own.

After a while my hands start to cramp and I put down my work. I go over to fabric rack and begin to flip through the multiple patterns. One catches my eye. It is an aquamarine blue with slight ruffles. I pick it out and hod it up. "May? Do you think this would look good on me?"

"Of course, Ames! You would look like a princess," she beams. I give her a nod and walk back to the table. I push aside the wedding gown and start sketching out my idea for the dress. Besides, I didn't have to have the wedding gown finished for two more weeks. What would making myself a dress hurt?

* * *

 **Seriously, what could it hurt? :)**

 **~Bookluver193**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! An important note: This chapter is very short but it's important. You might be the slightest bit confused, but it will make sense later in the story. However, if you have seen the movie which the story is based you, you should understand what I'm going for. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KEIRA CASS AND THE MAKERS OF THE MOVIE! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Third Person**

While everyone in Odosite was asleep or just in their homes, no one knew that deep inside the royal mines, there were two people chipping away at the rocks, pickaxes in hand. They were there searching for one thing and one thing only, gold.

* * *

"What idiot put this in the basket?" Charlie says coming up to Nick with a rock in his hand. "Let me give you a little refresher. We are stealing gold. Is this shiny?" he says holding up the rock and giving Nick the death glare.

"No," Nick replies.

"Valuable?"

"Uh, no."

"Gonna make our boss happy?"

"No."

"GET IT TOGETHER, NICK! Man sometimes I wonder if you even use your head," Charlie says as he walks away, shaking his head. Then, he lifts his head up. Footsteps. Nick notices it too and quickly jumps into the cart. Charlie blows out the candle and jumps into the cart as well. Moments later, someone appears in front of the cart, holding a torch.

"Huh, Master Aspen, you're back," Charlie studders.

"Mmm...yes," he murmurs. Charlie climbs out of the cart, followed by Nick. He quickly takes a match out of his pocket and relights the lamp.

Charlie holds out his palm to Aspen, where two pieces of gold lie in it.

"Here's the last of the gold in the royal mine," he says proudly.

"Yeah, cuz it's all yours!" Nick jokes.

Aspen then snatches the gold from his hand and stuffs it in the pocket of his suit. "Yes, it is. Finally, after ten years of paying dues, bowing, and lying like a rug, I am escaping. The queen will thank me and consider me a hero who has returned and discovered great wealth. She will be so thankful that she will offer me to the Princess! I mean, what better husband could a princess choose? Then, I'll have the crown as I've always wanted. I will restore the kingdom's wealth!You will all cheer, for the reign of Aspen is here!"

"Except, there is one little problem, the queen has decided to marry off Marlee to the King of Illea, for he was going to restore wealth to Odosite, and the younger princess is far too young to marry," Charlie says.

"WHAT?! When did this happen? She made the decision without me? I am her advisor!"

Nick then pipes up, "Well she _is_ the queen!"

"YOU IDIOT! No! This can't be..." Aspen says, holding his chin. "Ah...It's a temporary setback, but suppose Marlee goes missing and the king says, "adios?" Then, I will find her, bring her back, and make the news. Then, the queen will be so grateful that I found her precious daughter, she will pledge her to me! I will arise and take the throne and have everything I have ever wanted!"

"That...uh...sounds like a great plan, Master Aspen!" Charlie tries to say enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Nick chimes in. A wicked grin then spreads over Aspen's face and he lets out a small chuckle.

* * *

 **So, yeah! That was chapter three, if you have any questions feel free to leave them in a review. Also, you if liked this story, or you have constructive criticism feel free to share!**

 **~Bookluver193**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who was stuck by me and this story! Here is chapter four!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Marlee**

I am sitting at my desk, studying when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Carter standing there. I feel my heart lurch. After last night, I didn't think he would come back.

"Carter!" I say before running to him and crashing my lips against his. I expect him to fall into the kiss but his lips are stones under mine.

"Carter?"

"The ambassador has arrived with a gift for you. He also plans to talk to your mother about setting a date for the wedding," he says.

"The ambassador? Already?"

"I'm afraid so," he says. Instead of speaking I run towards the doors to the balcony and thrust them open, breathing in the fresh air. Once again, I feel trapped in life as a royal.

"Marlee?" Carter says.

"Yes?"

"You're going to need your cape."

* * *

As Carter and I are sitting in the carriage all I can do is stare out the window. I look out at the village and I am saddened by the fact that these people, my people, have so little. I begin to feel selfish and foolish. I have been so angry because of my marriage arrangements. I was absolutely heartbroken that I had to marry a king. A king that could give me so much. Whereas marriage was the least important thing on these people's mind.

Before I know it we are stopped and Carter has gotten out to help me get down from the carriage. I take his hand and step out of the carriage.

"Thank-you," I tell him

"Of course, your highness."

"Why the sudden formality, Carter?"

"I don't know," he says.

After a few minutes of silence and walking around I finally break the silence."Oh! Those smells wonderful!" I say, pointing out the cinnamon bun stand.

Carter then eyes the stand and gives me a sly look before speaking. "I'll be right back."

Of course I know what he is doing but I just reply, "Okay. Don't keep me waiting." I make sure so flash him a smile so that he knows I am kidding. He walks away and I look around at the village I am in. As I take in the scenery I hear the beautiful voice of a singing woman.

"Long live the pioneers

Rebels and mutineers

Go forth and have no fear

Come close and lend an ear

And I said hey

Hey, hey, hey

Living like we're renegades

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Living like we're renegades

Renegades, renegades..."

I follow the sound of her voice and am lead to what looks like the center of town. There is a small crowd gathered around the young woman. She is wearing a cloak like me so I can only see her face. I notice someone drop a coin into the small can next to her feet. Just as she starts singing the next verse, another woman in a very intricate outfit walks up to her and grabs the can of coins.

"What do you think you are doing? You should be working! Oh! And what is this we have here? More money for me?" the woman says to the singer as she dumps all the change into her hand.

"Hey! I earned that!" the singer says, reaching for the change.

"Ah, ah, ah. You owe me!" she says as she throws the can on the ground and starts walking away. I can tell the singer wants to have the last word but instead she keeps quiet and watches the small crowd walk away. I can see small tears well up in her eyes as she stands in the same spot. Before I realize, it I am walking towards her and taking out my coin pouch. I then dump all of my coins into the can by her feet.

"Oh my gosh!" the singer says through sniffles. "I couldn't take your money from you." She holds the can out to me.

"No, please. Its no trouble. Your singing was beautiful. I wish I had talent like that."

"You don't know how grateful I am. I'm America," she says, holding out her hand.

I am debating whether or not to tell her that I am the princess, or just tell her something untrue.

"I'm Princess Marlee," I whisper as I shake her hand. I lift up my hood so that she can see can clearly see my face.

"Oh, your highness, what a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance," America says before dropping into a rather poor curtsy.

"The pleasure is mine. And please, just call me Marlee. I am savoring a last taste of freedom before getting married, to a man I don't even know. I have just one question? Why are you singing out here? And who was that awful woman who took your earnings?"

"Oh, well I work at Madame Celeste's penitentiary, I mean dress emporium. I love to sing but I can't do it around her. So, while she is out I sneak out and sing right here. I usually don't get caught though. My parents had such a large debt with her...but they passed away and I was left to pay off their debt."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." I say. We sit in silence for a few seconds before I speak again. "You know what? You should come sing at the palace sometime!"

"Really?!" America replies. But her happiness slowly fades. "Oh...well I don't think I could do that. You know- being an indentured servant and all."

"Of course you could. She would have to listen to the princess's orders," I say, giving her a wink.

"I would love to. Thank you so much, Marlee. And, may I ask? Who is it that you are marrying?"

"King Maxon of Illea..."

"Oh. Thats where my parents were from, but they immigrated here before my oldest sister was born. They didn't really like the way Illea was run."

I believe her. Most people in our kingdom were either born here, or they immigrated from Illea. The caste system is really what drove them all to leave. Illea is definitely bigger than Odosite though. We were a small land that used to be apart of The United States of America, but it was claimed by the Canadians while the Americans were vulnerable. When Gregory Illea conquered America and turned it into what Illea is now, Odosite was forgotten. The early citizens of Illea fled to the abandoned Odosite and started the earliest monarchy. Citizens of Odosite had a lot more freedom than citizens of Illea. Eventually more and more people immigrated and Odosite became what it is today. After hearing that I was engaged to King Maxon, I started thinking about ways that I could hopefully change Illea for the better, if the King agreed, that is.

"You seem...unhappy about marrying him. He is a king, and if you are marrying him, you must love him so!" America says.

"Thats is just the thing! I have never even met him...not yet at least. My mother, decided to marry me off to him to save the country. One day my sister will be Queen. The King was looking for a wife and Odosite is in debt. Which probably comes as no surprise. The mines have gone empty. So, in agreement to my marriage, Illea will help us."

"Oh..." Her smile fades. "I'm so sorry. Maybe you will come to love him in time."

"It's alright, I guess. It's my duty to my country."

"MARLEE!" I heart someone yell. I turn around to see Carter running towards me with two cinnamon buns in his hands. "There you are! I have been looking all over for you! I went to get these," he holds the cinnamon buns up, "and then you where gone! You had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry. I just heard this lovely young woman singing and then we started talking," I tell him. "America, this is Carter, my tutor."

"Nice to meet you," she says politely.

"I was just telling her that she should come and sing at the palace sometime."

"Ah! I'm sure the queen would enjoy that. Listen, your highness, I'm afraid we must be going. You don't want to be late for your afternoon lessons now do you?" Carter asks.

"I guess not."

"Yes. I must be going too. Madame Celeste will have a fit if I don't finish today's dresses," America says, getting up from the steps we were sitting on and picking up her can full of coins.

"If was very nice meeting you, America," I say as I take Carter's elbow and get ready to talk away.

"And I, you, your highness," she says before dropping into another curtsy.

I give a little wave and walk back to the carriage with Carter. As we are riding back to the palace I think about America's words. Could I come to love King Maxon? What about Carter? How could I ever forget about my first and only love that I am to leave behind?


End file.
